


Terror

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Arrest, August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Prompt Fic, Shock, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them can believe what is happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/Team5_zpsa1977564.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Bingo card square "Betrayal." Also for my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Time to Stop Hiding."

"Tony!" Ducky called as he and Palmer hurried up to the three teammates. "What happened?"

Tony looked at the ME in shock. "Gibbs was just arrested," he whispered.

Ducky frowned. "Well that's bad, I'll admit, but-"

"He was arrested on suspicion of being a terrorist!" McGee interrupted. "They're taking him strait to Gitmo, no trial!"

"What?" Ducky sank onto Ziva's desk. "That's impossible!"

Ziva waved her hands agitatedly "I know, but they just took him!"

"But Agent Gibbs isn't a terrorist!" Palmer said, confused.

"Of course he's not!" Abby cried out from behind them "How could you even think such a thing?"

"I don't!" he protested.

"There has clearly been some kind of mistake." Ducky said firmly. "We are going to get to the bottom of this." So saying, he lead the way to the elevators, the others following quickly.

As the doors were closing, a hand stopped them, and another person slipped into the elevator. "Wait," he said.

"Director Vance, how could you let this happen?" Abby protested.

"Gibbs is not a terrorist." Tony said darkly. "You of all people should know that."

As soon as the elevator began to move, Vance reached over and turned it off.

"Taking a note from Jethro's playbook, Director?" Ducky asked.

"Careful," Tony warned. "Apparently, that kind of thinking can get you thrown into Gitmo."

Vance gave him a quelling look, but Tony's glare didn't fade.

"There has to be an authority we can take this up with," Ziva threatened.

"Yeah, we're heading to JAG right now!" McGee added.

"You can't do that," Vance said quietly.

Tony shifted angrily, but Ducky held out a hand. "And why not?" he asked.

Vance smirked. "Because you'll blow his cover."


End file.
